neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Jellyfish Dogoo
Jellyfish Dogoos (クラゲスライヌ, Kurage Surainu) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They are floating Dogoos with tentacles. Behavior Skills Jellyfish Dogoos have 4 skills: *High Crush (0 SP) *Paralyze Attack (80 SP) *High EX Buster (320 SP) *High Healing (150 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Jellyfish Dogoos' main skills are High Crush and Paralyze Attack. They try to Paralyze you with this last skill to kill you easily. They occasionally use High EX Buster, their most powerful attack. When they run out of SP, they only use High Crush. Below 50% HP When Jellyfish Dogoos' HP is below 50%, they will use "High Healing" until their HP is above this percentage, they won't use any other skill in the meantime. Other When a partner's HP is below 50%, Jellyfish Dogoos will use "High Healing" on it until its HP is above 50%, Jellyfish Dogoos won't use any attack other than "High Healing" in this case. Partners Jellyfish Dogoos can have some partners to help them, ten combinations are known: A Jellyfish Dogoo and a Blue Sun ( ) *1143 EXP / 1485 EXP (EXP Up) *1633 Credits / 2122 Credits (Credits Up) A Jellyfish Dogoo and Two Blue Suns ( ) *1602 EXP / 2082 EXP (EXP Up) *2303 Credits / 2993 Credits (Credits Up) Two Jellyfish Dogoos and a Blue Sun ( ) *1827 EXP / 2375 EXP (EXP Up) *2596 Credits / 3374 Credits (Credits Up) A Jellyfish Dogoo and Three Blue Suns ( ) *2061 EXP / 2679 EXP (EXP Up) *2973 Credits / 3864 Credits (Credits Up) Two Jellyfish Dogoos and Two Blue Suns ( ) *2286 EXP / 2971 EXP (EXP Up) *3266 Credits / 4245 Credits (Credits Up) Two Jellyfish Dogoos ( ) *1368 EXP / 1778 EXP (EXP Up) *1926 Credits / 2503 Credits (Credits Up) Four Jellyfish Dogoos ( ) *2736 EXP / 3556 EXP (EXP Up) *3852 Credits / 5007 Credits (Credits Up) A Jellyfish Dogoo and an Ice Lizard ( ) Normal *1884 EXP / 2449 EXP (EXP Up) *2375 Credits / 3087 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ice Lizard *2884 EXP / 3749 EXP (EXP Up) *3206 Credits / 4167 Credits (Credits Up) Two Jellyfish Dogoos and an Ice Lizard ( ) Normal *2568 EXP / 3338 EXP (EXP Up) *3338 Credits / 4339 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ice Lizard *3568 EXP / 4638 EXP (EXP Up) *4169 Credits / 5419 Credits (Credits Up) Three Jellyfish Dogoos and an Ice Lizard ( ) Normal *3252 EXP / 4227 EXP (EXP Up) *4301 Credits / 5591 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ice Lizard *4252 EXP / 5527 EXP (EXP Up) *5132 Credits / 6671 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model *Heal Dogoo *Magic Dogoo *Magical Dogoo *Numb Dogoo Same Model *Healing Dogoo *High Heal Dogoo Similar Gallery JellyfishDogoo.png|A Jellyfish Dogoo Jellyfish DogooFront.png|A Jellyfish Dogoo (Front View) Jellyfish DogooSide.png|A Jellyfish Dogoo (Side View) Jellyfish DogooBack.png|A Jellyfish Dogoo (Back View) Navigation Category:Enemies Category:Dogoo Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies